Typically, a larger microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) sensor will have better overall performance but greater susceptibility to shock and vibration. Similarly, its larger mass will generally require longer start-up times, particularly for MEMS gyros. Thus, high performance MEMS sensors can often exhibit degraded performance when exposed to the severe shock and vibration and exhibit relatively slow start-up times. This makes it difficult for MEMS technology to meet the mission requirements for certain missile or other harsh environment and/or very fast start-time applications.